A Saving Grace
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Gabriel finds his lover battered and bruised after a long hunt, and even after all this time, she still loves him more than anything. What will happen though when the Winchesters find out what she truly is? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Gabriel finds his lover battered and bruised after a long hunt, and even after all this time, she still loves him more than anything. What will happen though when the Winchesters find out what she truly is? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Lilian Blackwood.

**A/N: **Hi! Here's a new Gabe/OC fic and there's more to Lilian that meets the eye.

Hope you enjoy! Btw, there may be a bitch fight between Lilian and a certain someone...in a certain hotel at some point along the line.

Won't say anymore. I hope you like!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

A Saving Grace **

**-One- **

Sparks showered down over the pile of rubble that Gabriel knew hid someone he hadn't seen for five years, and he just hoped and prayed he could get her out okay. She was everything to him, and was the only person on Earth who got to see behind that cheeky mask he wore so often. She was the only one who got to see the sensitive, vulnerable angel beneath the strong, brave exterior and he was the only one who got to see the same behind that mask of bravery the hunter herself wore.

She'd been hunting demons, and put up a pretty good fight too since the bodies of eight of them were now on the ground. Gabriel stood in the middle of a warehouse with a huge hole in the concrete that was the second floor, the same concrete that had broken away now burying his lover.

"Lilian?" He called, digging through the pile of rubble carefully and seeing her hand sticking out from beneath it, "Oh no..."

He moved the rest with speed and strength, revealing those dark brown curls and that beautiful face which was coated in cuts and bruising.

"Oh God..." He breathed, "Lil...? Lil, can you hear me?"

Lilian mumbled, her body twitching a little as she was exposed to fresh air and the cold that drifted through the warehouse.

"Come on, sweetheart..." Gabriel whispered, pulling her body up to his own and lifting her in his strong arms.

He moved away from the rubble and sat on the floor, keeping her held in his arms as he cupped her face with a gentle hand.

"Lilian...it's Gabriel..." He whispered, "Open your eyes, baby..."

Lilian made a weak sound and her eyes, which felt so damn heavy to her, opened slowly. Those gorgeous blue eyes met Gabriel's golden ones and she looked confused for a second.

"Atta girl," He whispered to her, "It's Gabriel...it's Gabriel..."

Lilian closed her eyes again and grimaced, the Archangel stroking a hand through her hair, finding her head was bleeding at the back.

"Damn..." He breathed, sitting her up and checking the wound.

He cradled the back of her head, healing it with his Grace before beginning to heal her other wounds, his hands gentle as they stroked along the marks and bruises. Lilian's eyes opened again, full lips parting as she took in a breath and remembered who was holding her.

"Gabriel?"

"Hi, Lil."

* * *

"It's been a while, huh?" Lilian said with a grin as she drove down the highway with Gabriel by her side, "Done anything interesting?"

The night was dark, the moon bright and full as the stars twinkled alongside it, occasionally hidden by dark purple clouds as they floated by gently. At least the world was still spinning.

"Just tormented the Winchester boys a little is all, who've now recruited Castiel and King of the Crossroads, Crowley on their side somehow. And Lucifer's out of the Cage."

"Crowley and good old Cas, huh?" Lilian asked, "Hmm. The boys have good taste. How are they gonna react when you bring something like me to them then?"

"What do you mean?" Gabriel asked.

"Come on, Gabe!" Lilian laughed, "I'm as powerful as a God for cryin' out loud. They'll flip when they get a hold of me."

"They'll be jumping up and down." Gabriel replied, "You're probably just what they need to shove Luci back in that hole."

Lilian giggled for a moment and Gabriel did too, the pair of them letting out disgusted sounds at the euphemism they thought of. They were childish like that, both very similar in personality which made them a good pair. Lilian looked across at her angel, turning her attention back to the road but not missing Gabriel's lips against her cheek.

"I've missed you, Lil."

"Missed you too, Gabe." Lilian replied, "Still love you, y'know."

"Still love you too." Gabriel said quietly, the pair of them blushing.

"You're turning me into a girl, candyman."

"Same could be said to you, sugar."

Lilian beamed, her smile looking so beautiful, even in the moonlight.

"How far do we have to go, Gabe?" She asked with a sigh.

They'd been driving for ten hours and the girl was damn tired.

"Twenty minutes after the next turning." Gabriel said, "I know you're tired."

"You're damn right." Lilian replied, "But I'm tired from worrying about you for all this time. Five years without a word, Gabe!"

"I know." Gabriel said, bowing his head in shame, "I'm sorry."

Lilian put her hand over his, taking it and kissing it.

"I know you are."

The dark pink '73 Ford Cortina continued down the highway, Gabriel leading Lilian in the direction of the Winchesters. They had to stop at a motel eventually about ten minutes away from the brothers because Lilian was falling asleep at the wheel. Heading into the room, Lilian found Gabriel sat on the bed and she put her bag down, locking the door and closing the curtains before joining him on the bed. They kissed gently, spending the night getting reacquainted with each other, just the way Gabriel liked to.

They made love.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you liked! Chapter 2 will be up soon! **

**Please feel free to review! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **AU. Gabriel finds his lover battered and bruised after a long hunt, and even after all this time, she still loves him more than anything. What will happen though when the Winchesters find out what she truly is? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Lilian Blackwood.

**A/N: **Okay, you'll get a little more insight into Lilian in this chapter and a certain Love Triangle may begin to arise, but it's only a maybe at the moment.

Hope you like her!

Enjoy! xxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

A Saving Grace**

**-Two- **

Sam looked up as the motel room door opened, standing warily as Gabriel entered. Inside the room were Castiel, Dean and Crowley. Great. The whole team at once.

"Team Free Will, Lilian Blackwood," Gabriel began, "Lilian Blackwood, Team Free Will."

"Nice to see you, boys." Lilian said, smirking at Crowley who smirked back, "How you doin', sweetheart?"

"I'm fine thanks, darling," Crowley replied, "What about you?"

"Fabulous, just fabulous." Lilian said softly, turning to Castiel, "Hey, honey."

"Hello, Lilian."

"Right, guys, I won't go around the houses with this one," Lilian said, looking at both Winchesters as she sat on a chair and put her feet on the motel room's small table, "You're looking at a hunter as powerful as a God, I'm here to provide you with some help against the Devil and Gabriel and I are dating, any questions?"

Sam and Dean looked completely shell-shocked as they stared at the young woman before them.

"Sorry, what?" Dean asked, Castiel tutting and muttering something about not listening, "How the hell do you know these guys?"

"Hell's an appropriate word, Dean. It's where I met Crowley," Lilian laughed, blowing the demon a kiss, "I was his...hellbitch."

Everyone raised an eyebrow at the odd woman before them and she chuckled, shrugging at them all.

"Oh, c'mon! I wasn't gonna go on the rack was I? Let's be honest!" She said, "Y'see, because I can smite most demons in Hell with the click of my fingers, they gave me the choice, and I got Mr. Suave and Sexy over there, didn't I, handsome?"

"Yes, you did, darling." Crowley replied, "Let me assure you, your services are missed."

"Not by me." Gabriel said with a smirk, "Love you, baby."

"Love you too."

Okay, this girl was completely off the rails. She was insane. But clearly, she was telling the truth since the others were all verifying what she was saying. She had an accent that sounded like she came from either New York or somewhere close by, which made Dean smile a little. She sounded and even dressed a little like a gangster. She had a black hat on her head, a white shirt with three-quarter sleeves, a black pinstripe waistcoat, a pink and black stripy tie, black fingerless leather gloves and black pants with black boots on. Her thick dark curls were hanging over her shoulders, her protection tattoo visible on her left breast as part of her black lace bra was too.

"And if you're curious about how I know Castiel," She said, "I met him a few weeks before he headed into the Pit to get you out, Dean."

She sighed and stretched before folding her arms again and raising her eyebrows.

"So, gentlemen, how can I be of assistance?"

* * *

"So, you wanna put Lucifer back in his box, and Crowley gave you the Colt which didn't work," Lilian said, "And currently, you're stuck for ideas...?"

"Yeah." Dean breathed, "Pretty much."

"Hmmm..." Lilian hummed, scrubbing a hand over her gorgeous face, "'Tis a puzzler is it not?"

"Um...Lilian, can I ask a question?" Sam asked.

"You just did." Lilian replied, smiling sweetly at the youngest Winchester, "Sure thing, Sam. What do you wanna know?"

"What powers do you have that make you as powerful as a God?"

"Good question." Lilian said, cracking her knuckles and sitting on the edge of the bed she'd been sat Indian style on, legs spread a little as she rested her elbows on them, "I'm telekinetic, telepathic, able to create objects, weather, people and places with the blink of an eye, I can time travel, heal and I can also kill demons and angels with the click of my fingers...except of course Archangels...and God...and Lucifer."

Sam and Dean's mouths dropped open while Gabriel smiled at his lover.

"Very special girl, this one." He said, eating a candy bar as usual, "She's basically going to make your job somewhat easier but she can get pretty weak, so just be careful with how much power she uses."

"Yes, thanks, darlin'." Lilian said with a grin, "I could've told 'em that myself."

"I'm just lookin' out for you, hon." Gabriel said, "That's all."

"I know you are, baby and I love you even more for it." Lilian replied, sighing and rubbing the back of her neck before looking up at Crowley who still had his eye on her, "C'mere, Crowley."

She shuffled over and patted the bed, Crowley joining her on the mattress.

"Can you do me a favour?" She asked, Crowley grinning and nodding.

"Anything for you, darling." He replied, meeting those blue eyes he'd not seen in so long.

"Take the Ghostbusters outta here for a while." She said, indicating Sam and Dean, "I just wanna talk to the angels if that's okay."

Crowley nodded, opening the door with a wave of his hand and gesturing for the Winchesters to leave. The three of them did and Crowley winked at her one more time before closing the door.

"Okay, what's the situation on Lucifer?" Lilian asked, "Because I want this over with as quick as you guys."

"We last saw him in Carthage, Missouri." Castiel said, "Where he let the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse rise..."

"Great." Lilian breathed, "Fucking Horsemen."

She rubbed the back of her neck and sighed.

"Any ideas, fellas?" She asked, "'Cause I don't have the answers to everything and this damn problem has well and truly stumped me..."

"Right now, Dean and Sam have picked up on a possible hunt...a regular one." Castiel said, "Which means that they won't be focussing on the Apocalypse much...and I'm trying to search for God right now..."

"Good luck with that." Lilian said, turning to Gabriel, "Well, with that in mind...what say you, me and Crowley do our own research, huh? Let's see if we can track Lucifer down ourselves."

"You serious?" Gabriel asked, earning a nod from his girlfriend.

"Beats sitting around and waiting for Lucifer to come and kill us in our sleep, don't it?"

Gabriel nodded, turning to Castiel with a smirk.

"Looks like I'm taking a roadtrip," He breathed, turning to Lilian who yawned and smiled at him, "You wanna leave in the morning?"

"Okay." Lilian replied, "Who's up for pizza?"

* * *

Crowley, Dean and Sam sat in a bar, Dean sharing concerned looks with his brother.

"So..." Crowley began, "What do you reckon to Lilian?"

"She's..." Sam began, "Uh..."

"Weird." Dean finished, "Fucking insane!"

"No," Crowley corrected, "She's _quirky_. She's different, but good God, she's the most powerful human walking the Earth."

Dean and Sam looked a little concerned as the demon raised an eyebrow and nodded as he looked thoughtfully into the distance.

"And the sexiest," He said, turning his gaze back to the brothers, "By far...she's the sexiest."

"Okay." Dean said, uncomfortable with the conversation, "Aren't things a little awkward, y'know...she used to...do whatever she used to do with you...and now she's with Gabriel...who's an Archangel...?"

"No, Dean." Crowley assured him, "Things aren't awkward at all."

The demon took his drink of whiskey down and began to tap his fingers on the table, showing the brothers that maybe things were more awkward than he was letting on.

"What we had going was...purely a professional relationship." He told them, "Nothing more. Nothing less."

Dean and Sam shared looks. Ah, Sam didn't believe Crowley either. Dean's cell phone rang, revealing Castiel as the caller. It was time for them to go back.

* * *

That night, Lilian felt the air change as she padded across her motel room, smiling at the familiar being standing against the bathroom doorframe.

"Hey, Crowley." She said softly, Crowley's mouth going dry at how little she was wearing, "You might wanna get outta here, hon. Gabe's gonna be here any minute and if he sees you...he'll think there's something goin' on."

"Just thought I'd see what you reckon to the Winchester boys." Crowley said, his trademark smirk there on his face as usual, "They think you're, and I quote, fucking insane."

"That's 'cause I am, sweetheart." She replied, "And I couldn't give a rat's ass either."

She chuckled and took her hair pin out, letting the dark curls fall over her shoulders with utter elegance and grace. Crowley remembered how soft that hair was, how he used to run his fingers through it when they were...well...fucking.

"And as for those two clowns," Lilian said, looking up and winking at the demon, "I love 'em."

"I heard about the little trip you've got planned," Crowley said, his voice still as sexy as Lilian remembered it, "I'm game."

"Good." Lilian replied, "By the way, no flittering from place to place, I can't do that anymore...out of touch there I'm afraid, so we're driving."

"Fine." Crowley said, noticing the way Lilian's head snapped up.

"You'd better leave, Gabriel's here."

"Bye, darling."

"Bye, Crowley."

Crowley disappeared and Gabriel entered with a cute grin on his face, wrapping his arms around Lilian from behind and peppering her cheek with kisses.

"Hey, beautiful."

"Hey, handsome."

-TBC-

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed, and I'd love to know what you think of Lilian! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **AU. Gabriel finds his lover battered and bruised after a long hunt, and even after all this time, she still loves him more than anything. What will happen though when the Winchesters find out what she truly is? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Lilian Blackwood.

**

* * *

A Saving Grace**

**-Three- **

"Crowley!" Lilian scolded, "Come on already!"

The demon huffed and put his hands in his pockets, trudging over to the car like a spoilt teenager before he looked up and jumped back a little when he saw the colour.

"You painted it pink?"

"Yes." Lilian replied, blushing a little, "I happen to like the shade of colour, okay? Now get in here, we wanna get movin'!"

"You were always one for blue..." Crowley said as he climbed into the back of the car, "Never pink..."

"Well tastes change, okay?" Lilian muttered, "We'd better get going..."

Crowley sighed again before climbing into the back, spotting the Archangel in the front seat and practically pouting at Lilian.

"How come Gabriel gets to ride shotgun?" He asked, "What about me? You've known me for longer!"

"Hey, I'm her boyfriend, okay?" Gabriel replied, "I get shotgun!"

"Would you stop?" Lilian huffed, "You're behaving like children; just stop it!"

Both demon and Archangel stopped their argument, looking at Lilian who raised a warning finger.

"If you carry on, I'll make you sit in the back together, am I clear?"

"Yes, Mother." Crowley replied, Lilian glaring at him before starting the car, pulling away from the motel.

* * *

Crowley sat with his arms folded, slumped in the seat like a stroppy teen as he watched the world go by. He hated travelling so slowly. He was so used to just being able to appear in a place, and yet here he was trapped in a car with Gabriel and his previous lover. He wondered why he didn't just travel as he usual. He was enduring this for Lilian, he knew that...he just didn't understand why.

"Hey, what's up, sweetie?" Lilian asked, "You look like a kid when their mother asks 'em to clean their room."

"I don't like having to wait to get somewhere...I could be in Carthage right now if I wanted to be."

"No fair!" Lilian snapped, "I can't flitter about like you guys."

"Stop complaining!" Gabriel yelled, Lilian huffing and turning up the radio.

"Ah, nothin' like a bit of David Bowie for the road..."

"Bowie?" Crowley exclaimed, "Really, Lilian, you've changed."

"People change, sweetheart." Lilian replied, "Sorry if you don't like it, but as my favourite rule goes: Driver chooses music, shotgun - and in this case, backseat passenger included - shuts his cakehole."

"Y'know Dean has that exact same rule." Gabriel laughed, Lilian chuckling in response.

"Great minds think alike."

"Oh, Dean's mind is far from great." Crowley chuckled, "The guy's a moron."

"Actually, Dean's very clever...just in a different way to you." Lilian said, Gabriel smiling at her hurry to defend another person, even if she and Dean had just met.

Crowley rubbed his forehead and sighed, returning to his teenage sulk and rolling his eyes every so often. Lilian hated it when people were upset around her. It brought her down too, and she knew that Crowley was normally cracking jokes and being his _funny _sarcastic self...not his miserable sarcastic self that he was now.

"Hey," She said softly, Crowley looking up at her, "Cheer up, Charlie."

She got a gentle smile from him while Gabriel tried to fight a glare, a little jealous of Crowley and Lilian's banter. He'd pulled Lilian out of Hell, and he knew about her relationship with Crowley. Now they were in the same car, Gabriel grew conscious of that fact and he began to worry about possibly losing his girl to Crowley.

"Stop thinking like that, Gabriel." Lilian said, "Okay?"

The Archangel knew she'd read his mind, so he nodded and kissed Lilian's cheek, Crowley pretending not to notice but having to look away to hide the hurt that suddenly flashed across his eyes. He and Lilian had been rather attached in Hell, and when she'd been taken away he'd felt pain and other emotions he didn't understand. But now, he did understand and he realised he had feelings for her, feelings he shouldn't have for a girl like her.

He felt, and always had felt, that she was way too good for someone like him; too good for a demon. Whenever he made her sleep with him, it grew more tender as they went along and he knew their relationship had gone beyond being merely professional.

"Okay, who's up for a rest stop?" Lilian asked, "And before you say anything, this car ain't fit for a fucking rat to sleep it in, let alone a human, an angel and a demon..."

She looked to Gabriel with a cheeky grin before licking her lips.

"Say...what do you reckon, Gabriel? Rest stop and a little...work-out?"

"Sounds perfect."

Good God. Crowley must have been really, really, really hung up on this girl. He felt angry jealousy boiling through his system for a moment but he let it simmer, looking to the two as they all pulled into a motel parking lot.

"I'll go to a bar." He said, "I fancy a drink."

"Crowley..." Lilian began, the demon turning and looking at her with near angry eyes, "Just...don't drink too much, okay?"

_Be careful and don't look so down, honey. _

The demon nodded, turning and walking away while Gabriel came back with a key in his hand, winking at Lilian who smiled weakly, still feeling bad as she watched Crowley walking away looking damn depressed. He normally would've just clicked his fingers but tonight he was actually walking? What the hell was wrong with him?

* * *

Gabriel. Gabriel. Gabriel. Gabriel. Gabriel.

He was all Lilian could think about as he kissed her neck, his body moving in time with hers as they drew closer and closer to release. The Archangel moaned in her ear and good God, she could go for another few rounds just after that one sound. Their breathing was heavy and their bodies were coated with sweat, movements gaining speed ever so slightly as they rolled over, leaving Lilian above Gabriel.

She leaned down, kissing his lips deeply and lacing their fingers together before pinning his hands above his head, Gabriel fighting her grip and sitting up, leaving her smiling beautifully when he became fully sheathed inside her.

"Gabriel..." She moaned, pressing her forehead to his, "I love you, baby..."

"Love you too, Lil..." Gabriel replied, their lips meeting in a deep and loving kiss as they began to move again, foreheads pressed together again as they breathed into one another.

Crowley, meanwhile was leaning against the motel wall, able to hear everything that was going on in that room. He dared to look through the window and saw Gabriel on top of Lilian, the young woman throwing her head back for Gabriel to kiss her neck. That was when her eyes opened and bore into his, a grimace crossing her face before the demon vanished from sight, leaving Lilian wondering if it was just her mind playing games with her.

The demon listened to Lilian's voice as she let out a long, broken moan, high pitched whimpers leaving her lips while Gabriel let out a long, deep groan, the pair settling and sharing kisses. Why Crowley was in this state, the demon would never know, but he just felt something clench in his chest when he heard words leaving Lilian's lips he knew she'd never say to him.

"I love you so much, y'know..." She told the Archangel, "More than anything on this godforsaken planet..."

There was a sigh from Gabriel and Crowley peered through the window, watching Gabriel holding Lilian in his arms and kissing her, the couple nuzzling foreheads and noses before moving under the sheet, curling up together and settling down, the lights in the room going out.

A tear, a real, genuine fucking tear fell down Crowley's face and the demon wiped it away, making himself appear in the back of Lilian's car and just laying there on his back, looking at the roof of the car. He had a lot of serious thinking and soul-searching to do and maybe even some difficult decisions to make.

_

* * *

Crazy _by Aerosmith played through the car, Lilian humming along and looking to the demon in the backseat who just looked miserable. She wondered what the hell was going on with him, because ever since they'd met up he'd just become quiet, easily irritable and just generally sad.

"You okay?" She asked, the demon looking up and nodding, "You sure?"

"I'm fine." Crowley replied, "Thanks for asking."

Gabriel looked across at Lilian and saw the concern in her eyes, something twisting in his chest at the way she looked at the demon. Lilian sighed, smiling as they passed into Carthage.

"Hey, Crowley..." She began, the demon looking up at her, "We're here, sweetie."

Crowley smiled weakly and sighed, Lilian biting her lip and looking to the road.

"First thing...finding a motel."

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the update! **

**Thanks for all the support so far! **

**xxxxxxxxx  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **AU. Gabriel finds his lover battered and bruised after a long hunt, and even after all this time, she still loves him more than anything. What will happen though when the Winchesters find out what she truly is? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Lilian Blackwood.

**

* * *

A Saving Grace**

**-Four- **

Leaving a nervous looking Lilian behind, Crowley went off on his own again, looking for the nearest bar to go and drown his fucking sorrows in. He knew that Sam and Dean would need to catch up with them soon, but really he couldn't give a shit about anything like that. He decided to go and fuck sitting in a bar. He needed to think in silence so he went to the remains of that gorgeous house that the demons had decided to burn down.

He'd not told anyone about that recently, but he decided to sit in the ruins of it and just think about whatever was going through his head. Well...everything really. He wanted the Devil dead, and now the fucking Devil knew about it. He wanted Lilian. He wanted Gabriel dead so that he could have Lilian...but Lilian probably wouldn't want him if Gabriel died. She'd be too grief stricken since she clearly loved the angel to death.

Part of Crowley wished he'd never met up with Lilian again. He wished he'd stayed away and perhaps even burned down with the house. Anything to avoid this gut and heart-wrenching feeling he was enduring all the time whether Lilian was around him or not. She was all he seemed to think about.

His mind trailed back to their time together in Hell, towards the end of their relationship when things had grown a lot more tender between them. She'd been merely eighteen when she'd gone to Hell in her father's place and had stayed there for an earth year. He thought about how he'd given her that nickname. He'd always called her Lili. But he couldn't now; not with nine years having passed between their time together.

He thought of how small she felt against him when they fucked in that chamber in Hell, which Crowley had found to be a lot colder without her there. He thought about the way she'd writhe and moan beneath him when he fucked her deep and slow; how she'd plead for him to come inside her and how she'd beg for more. He thought about how much she'd cried when he'd taken her into that bedroom the first time; how much fear was there in her eyes. She wasn't a virgin when she'd gone down there so there was none of that awkwardness to deal with either.

He remembered how beautiful she'd look after they'd had sex, when she was tired and sated. He remembered the way she'd smile and not complain that he didn't hold her or kiss her after; how he didn't provide her with any tenderness or love. He remembered the first time she'd looked up at him after they'd had sex and bravely slid her arm under his, gripping his shoulder and holding onto his body. He remembered how he'd kissed her forehead and held her back, and how comfortable and _warm _he'd felt with her in his arms like that. He remembered everything.

And as Crowley remembered everything, he learned something. He learned that what he was feeling at that moment; that grief, that anguish, that torment, that pain and that warm feeling inside him when he'd thought of her...he learned that he was in love.

He was in love with Lilian.

* * *

"Okay, so as far as we know, the Horseman have been scattered all over the place and they could be anywhere..." Lilian said as a red-eyed Crowley sat on the bed she'd been sharing with Gabriel.

The reddened eyes weren't a good sign. The demon looked like he'd been crying, but of course, Lilian dismissed that idea. He was a demon...a strong, brave demon. He didn't cry. He probably didn't know how to and in all the time that Lilian had known Crowley and been with him, she'd never seen him cry. Gabriel was busy on the phone to Castiel, Crowley noticed, and he didn't look too happy. He didn't look happy at all.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Lilian asked as the Archangel came back in, Gabriel huffing and shaking his head.

"This is unbelievable!" He huffed, "We've gotta go to Lawrence."

"Kansas?" Lilian asked, pulling at her hair in response, "For the love of God Al-fucking-mighty!"

"Calm down, babe." Gabriel said softly, "I can just...click us there, if you want...?"

"No...no, I wanna drive." Lilian replied, "I feel safer if I drive."

Gabriel nodded and watched as she went to pack her things together. She didn't like the vibe she was getting from Crowley. It was like his entire energy was just so..._sad_. Why was he sad? She bit her lip and sighed, knowing that this might cause trouble.

"Gabe...could you pack my stuff for me while I just talk to Crowley for a sec?"

Gabriel looked unsure but then he nodded.

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Lilian headed outside with Crowley in tow, the pair climbing into the car side by side. She'd get to the bottom of whatever was bothering him and she'd deal with it before he made her feel any sadder.

"Okay, what's up?" She asked, Crowley shaking his head, "Sweetie...you look a wreck..."

"Thanks!" The demon huffed, Lilian putting a hand over his.

"You know what I mean." She replied, "What's wrong? I've...in all the years I've known you, I've never seen you like this..."

"Like what?" Crowley asked.

"Sad." Lilian replied, "You're sad, honey...and...I can't settle until I know why...I hate seeing you this way, Crowley."

The demon looked at her for a moment and cleared his throat, taking her hand in his own.

"Do you remember what our relationship was like nine years ago?" He asked, Lilian nodding, "Remember how our time together ended?"

Lilian nodded again and she began to realise what was going on.

"Think about what I have to see every day going on between you and him, and you'll understand." The demon finished, clearly talking about Gabriel who was packing Lilian's bag inside the room.

"Crowley..." She began, being cut off by a kiss to her lips.

"I'll see you in Lawrence." He said, clicking his fingers and vanishing from sight.

A tear fell down Lilian's cheek and she quickly wiped it away as she saw Gabriel approaching with her bags. He opened the back door to the car and threw them in, looking puzzled.

"Where's the spoilt teen gone?" He asked.

"Already in Lawrence waiting for us. He didn't want to hang around for the journey, I guess." Lilian replied, "Could you go and check out for me?"

Gabriel nodded, noticing she looked a little worried before going to the main office, Lilian shedding a few tears of worry and concern for Crowley before wiping them away and taking a swig of whiskey, focusing on the road waiting for her outside the motel's parking lot. As for what had just happened between her and the demon, Lilian was so confused and upset, she wasn't sure what to do.

Eight hours into the drive and Lilian's eyes were drifting shut, risking her and Gabriel as she drove towards Lawrence, not wanting to stop. Stopping meant she'd have to think about the mess she was in and she didn't want to do that. She didn't want to think about everything that had flooded back to her in that last encounter with Crowley. She wanted to forget it all, and if she kept on driving, she could do that.

"Pull over, Lil." Gabriel said softly, Lilian shaking her head, "Lilian Blackwood, pull over."

Lilian did and Gabriel sighed, clicking his fingers and making a few trees appear around them to cover them up. They couple reclined their seats and Gabriel covered them with the blanket Lilian always kept in the car, sharing sweet and gentle kisses with his lover who sighed shakily.

"You okay, baby?" He asked, Lilian nodding and closing her eyes as she snuggled down with her angel.  
"Just tired."

_**

* * *

Nine Years Ago **_

Crowley and Lilian collapsed onto the mattress, sweating, shaking and sated. The demon lifted himself from her body and kissed her lips, the kisses deepening with each movement of lips. That had to have been their most tender and intimate encounter yet, and both of them were exhausted. He settled beside her and watched as she looked up at him through her eyelashes, bravely moving closer to him and sliding her left arm under his right to hold his shoulder, resting her head on his chest. She smiled beautifully as he wound his arms around her in return, resting his cheek on her head and then kissing her forehead gently.

"Crowley?" She whispered, looking up at the demon with her beautiful eyes.

"Yeah?" Crowley replied, looking down at his human slave and watching as the firelight danced in her eyes.

"I..."

"Yes?"

"Can...can demons fall in love?" She asked, Crowley huffing out a soft laugh.

"I don't know, darling." He replied, kissing her lips softly, "Get some sleep."

The lights in the room faded and left the pair in complete darkness, just holding each other.

"Crowley?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you."

That was the only part of her time in Hell that Lilian couldn't remember.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
